


First Night

by shiny_starlight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_starlight/pseuds/shiny_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin and their frist night as a Civilly Partnered couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tremendously slow at uploading things sometimes. (I had almost forgotten about these entries)
> 
> Originally posted on the summerpornathon community on lj on 17/06/2009
> 
> The challenge was _'THOU SHALT NOT STEAL, UNLESS IT'S YOUR CHERRY'_

They moved slowly, carefully stripping each other of each item of clothing before allowing themselves to fall back onto the soft bed behind them. Arthur settled back against the pillows, Merlin stretched out beside him. Every inch of his body was pressed against Arthur’s. They kissed languidly, slowly and lazily, small biting kisses and deep explorations of each other’s mouths.

There was no rush.

They had all the time in the world.

Arthur buried his fingers in Merlin’s thick, soft hair, cradling his skull and pulling him even closer. Merlin groaned into his mouth before shifting his leg and sliding it across Arthur’s thighs. The coarse hair on his legs brushed against Arthur’s balls and rapidly hardening cock as he moved and Arthur groaned. His groan intensified as Merlin’s body followed his actions until he was completely straddling Arthur’s thighs. Merlin’s cock brushed against Arthur’s and he hauled him down for a kiss. Without breaking contact with Merlin’s lips, Arthur reached out one hand towards the bottle of lube and dish of condoms that some kind soul (probably Morgana and GOD he didn’t want to be thinking about his sister right now) had left for them.

He flipped open the cap of the lube and messily coated his fingers before dropping the bottle onto the bed. He traced lube down Merlin’s lower back to the cleft of his arse. He quickly found the puckered entrance of Merlin’s hole, his hands and body knowing Merlin so well after so long together. He slowly pushed one finger in, gasping as Merlin squirmed at the intrusion. Presently, he added a second finger, then a third, gripping Merlin’s still moving hips with his free hand. Merlin was moaning above him, rocking backwards and forwards on Arthur’s fingers, opening himself up.

“Fuck, Arthur!” Merlin gasped when Arthur found that spot inside him guaranteed to make him see stars. Merlin’s hips began moving in earnest now and he started raising himself onto his knees, fucking himself down onto Arthur’s fingers.

Arthur pulled his fingers out, ignoring Merlin’s whine of protest and reached for the condoms. Merlin’s hand stilled his movements just as he had picked one up.

“Do we really need that?” he asked, his voice low and husky. Arthur fought down the wave of needwanttakehave that particular tone of Merlin’s voice always aroused in him. “I mean,” Merlin continued “Now? After everything we did today? After the ceremony?”

“I’m game if you are”, Arthur replied, his voice just as low and lust ridden. He could tell from Merlin’s smirk that his attempt at nonchalance had failed miserably.

“Then game on” Merlin grinned, taking the condom from Arthur’s hand and tossing it behind him somewhere. He found the bottle of lube on the bed and slicked Arthur up. Arthur nearly came from that alone, from the heat and strength of Merlin’s hand contrasting against the coolness of the gel. Then Merlin raised himself up on his knees before sinking down onto Arthur’s length, and Arthur’s brain shorted out.

Merlin was so hot, a searing heat surrounding him, over him, beside him. Merlin gasped and groaned and rocked his hips, Arthur’s name spilling from his lips like a benediction, an endless accompaniment to Arthur’s groans of pleasure. Arthur scrabbled for Merlin’s hand and when found it, laced their fingers together, enjoying the tiny ‘clink’ of their new rings knocking against one another as they tightened their grip. Merlin leaned down and kissed him, seeming to Arthur to be trying to climb into his body through his mouth.

Arthur’s hips began to lose momentum as the overwhelming pleasure began to overtake him. He eased his free hand in between their bodies, grasping Merlin’s cock and pumping in time to his thrusts. Merlin reared up, his eyes losing focus, screaming ‘ARTHUR!’ before coming long and hard all over Arthur’s hand and stomach. Arthur’s hips stuttered as Merlin’s internal muscles clamped down on him and he looked up Merlin; his lover, his best friend and now his partner for life, before closing his eyes and following him into oblivion.


End file.
